


The Kissing Scene

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choi San is Whipped, Coming Untouched, Cumming twice, First Time, I hope he will learn eat ass later, I know you are thirsty after that clip ehe, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unsafe Sex, at least I tried you can't blame me for this, at least for yunho :D, inspired by that clip of yunsan nearly kissing, it ends fluff because im gone for yunsan, kinda dirty talk, this is for all yunsanists, wear gloves kids!, yunho learns to finger ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: “Can you help me with the kissing scene?”San choked out on his pepsi, his drink went to the wrong pipe.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	The Kissing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really finished it .-.  
> I tried my best. Yunsanists went berserk over that clip they nearly kissed in the pool 🥵  
> So I thought I should feed my fellow yunsanists 🤭👉🏽👉🏽  
> This is kinda beta-read?? but I'm not sure. Nico might get horny and forget editing this jdslkhkfjd
> 
> A quick heads up;  
> I have this work which I really worked on it a lot! So I really appreciate it if you also show some love to [meet me where the falling stars live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142537) 🥺🥺💕
> 
> Anyway, here have this 3k yunsan porn!! 🤭<3  
> I hope you will like it!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 🌻♥️<3

San is excited. At least, he is as much as the other members are. After all, this is their first time to be actors. How could they not? They are doing their best, filming according to the script, always taking all the advice they could fetch from senior actors and actresses.

Lately, San is more excited about something other than his new acting career. At the moment, he is looking at his very much new reason for the butterflies in his stomach. 

They have just arrived at their dorm, all of them are tired from the heavy schedule so it isn’t unusual for them to go to their respective rooms. 

San watches Yunho taking his dress shirt off with inquisitive eyes. He has been working out, filling all those muscles nicely. San also thinks maybe he got taller one or two centimeters more? San doesn’t care though. His only focus is before him. Half-naked Yunho wandering around their shared-room is a feast for San’s hungry eyes.

San panics when Yunho turns and catches his gaze. He averts his eyes down to his phone, immediately acting like he has been on his phone the whole time. Another thing is that, San noticed a few months ago, he is agonizingly gone for Jeong Yunho.

At first, he thought that maybe it was just a platonic soulmate thing, just like his relationship with Wooyoung. But the more time he spent together with Yunho, the more they got closer, the more Yunho smiled at him- Damn that smile.

San noticed his feelings after their first read through for drama. After their meeting with producers and staff, they learned that Yunho had to kiss someone. Other members teased him about it endlessly, yet San couldn’t find in himself to do that, feeling down for some unknown reason- well, at least until that night, it was unknown.

“Can you help me with the kissing scene?” 

Yunho asked him that night. San choked out on his pepsi, his drink went to the wrong pipe. He tensed when Yunho rubbed his back. 

“What?”

It was the only thing San could ask after his near death experience.

“I’m self-conscious about it. It is not like I haven’t fooled around but it has been… god knows how long.” Yunho sighed. Next time he looked up, it was his infamous puppy eyes which San never mastered to say no.

“You are the only one I could ask for it. Please?” This was the other thing San couldn’t say no; Yunho’s pleas.

When San agreed, maybe a little bit hesitantly, Yunho lightened up immediately. A warm feeling filled San’s chest as he saw Yunho’s wide smile. 

“Then.” Yunho sat on San’s bed, crawling to the shorter man. “Shall we start now?” 

The next thing he felt was Yunho’s lips on his own. It was just a little bit pressure, dry and warm. But it hit San in the chest like an arrow. The realization washed over him as if it was a wave- no a tsunami. It was definitely a tsunami.

San gasped when Yunho pulled away. He watched the other with a blank expression while Yunho giggled shyly. 

It was that moment, San noticed his own feelings for the man before him.

“Sannie?” 

A voice pulls him from his own little world, his eyes focusing on the eyes which stares him really close. 

He shrieks, pulling away, proceeds to hit his head on the headboard of his bed. He whines. Great, he still has the ability of embarrassing himself in front of his stupidly cute roommates. Then, Yunho’s hands come into contact with his head, he rubs it softly. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. San would say yes even if he is covered in blood because those puppy eyes with concern is enough for him to forget his pain. 

San nods, lowering his eyes down to Yunho’s chest which is covered with a sweatshirt now. He pouts.

Yunho lifts his head up by holding his chin. The deepest browns capture San. The latter doesn’t fight it, letting Yunho hold him. It feels nice, familiar, casual. San feels like Yunho treats him almost too softly, too lovingly. 

“May I?” 

San’s heart flutters as always Yunho asks for his permission to kiss him. Something in Yunho’s gaze changes when San nods. Yet, San can’t find the time to ponder about it, Yunho’s lips covering him already. They are soft, San can taste the faint cherries, probably from the chapstick Yunho put on earlier.

The kiss starts soft as always. Because Yunho is a gentleman or something, he always starts soft, just pressuring his lips onto San’s, letting the shorter man get used to it. But for all that, it is different. San feels it is different because it takes a shorter amount of time than usual for Yunho to deepen the kiss. 

San moans into the kiss, can’t hold it in anymore. Yunho doesn’t seem to mind it, he presses his lips more. One of Yunho’s hands snakes into his tee, grabbing his waist. 

_ Oh sweet jesus. _

San moans again at the big hand holding him in his place with such force. He is torn between pulling Yunho closer or pushing him away. Before he is doing anything, Yunho decides to pull anyway. He gasps, his hands gripping tight onto Yunho’s sweatshirt. 

“What was-”

“Can I kiss you more?” 

San gasps again at the request. He looks up, realizing what was the change of Yunho’s eyes. 

_ Lust _ .

He whines and pulls the taller closer, their lips crashing. San doesn’t know where the sudden courage comes from but he opens his mouth, biting Yunho’s bottom lips. Yunho groans. San instantly becomes grateful for his bravery for a moment before Yunho grabs him by the waist and takes him to his lap. 

“Fuck,” Yunho mutters, diving in San’s lips more. 

It is feverish. San thinks of the times how he wants to kiss Yunho like that, how he wants Yunho to touch him like that, as if he is touch-starved. No matter how much Yunho is rough handling him, there is also a gentleness in his movements, as if he is scared of hurting San. 

San gathers the sweatshirt in his fists, moaning into Yunho’s kiss. He should get some breath, yet he doesn’t want to leave Yunho’s lips. If he is going to die, be it. The hands roam over his back inside of his tee. San gasps when a hand grabs one of his pecs. 

They separate and Yunho practically tears San’s tee off. San protests weakly, yet he could care less. He is turned on by the power display. 

Yunho studies over San’s well-built chest. His eyes roam over every millimeter of San’s upper body. Yunho stops San’s attempt to cover himself. Their eyes meet and San struggles to breathe from how intense Yunho’s gaze is.

“Don’t hide. You are pretty.”

San blushes like a mad man, his blush spreading from his shoulders to his chest. Yunho smiles and kisses San. Sweet and slow this time. 

San melts into the kiss, his body sagging against Yunho. It makes the taller chuckle into the kiss. San shifts, putting more weight onto Yunho’s lap. The air is knocked out of him by the hardness he feels under him. It digs into his ass. He pulls away hastily. Yunho doesn’t let him pull away entirely, holding him close enough.

“Sannie,” He breathes, kissing San’s cheeks. 

“Can we do it more than kisses?” 

San thinks if there will be a time that he says no to Yunho after nodding his head. 

The reaction was immediate. Yunho pulls San towards himself by cupping his cheeks. Their lips crash one more time but this time, Yunho wastes no time to grab San’s chest. San mewls at the gesture, his cheeks burning something other than embarrassment. 

“ _ Yunho.” _

He whines, grinding his own hard dick against Yunho’s. Both of them groan at the rough friction. Yunho gropes San’s pecs, squeezing them, kneading them. He is delighted at the moans and mewls he gets from San. The other is certainly expressive, doing wonders to Yunho’s cock. 

“P-please.” 

Yunho curses. San has no mercy at all, begging like  _ this _ . 

He takes his sweatshirt off before grabbing San’s sweatpants, pulling them off at one swift motion. He pushes San until he lays down, then he leans over.

Yunho watches the way San’s dick goes up, his mouth watering as a reaction. Honestly, Yunho doesn’t see a lot of dicks in his life. Once, he compared the size of his dick with his members, out of boredom. However, San’s dick is the prettiest in his eyes already. Its head is cherry red like his cheeks. 

Yunho has no hesitation when he lowers himself, licking San’s dick. It is tasty, smelling like soap and something only special to San. 

San shrieks, his eyes wide open at the view before him. Yunho’s tongue comes out, San’s breath stuck in his throat. He watches Yunho take his cockhead into his mouth and  _ suck. _

San throws his head back, his mind foggy, his thighs shaking from the pleasure. Never, in his life, had he thought that  _ the  _ Jeong Yunho would give him head. 

Yunho clumsily takes San all the way, his throat convulsing around the intrusion. He squeezes his eyes shut, relaxing his throat, taking breaths from his nose. Yet, it is his first time after all, he pulls away quickly, coughing but incredibly turned on by the feel of San’s dick on his tongue. 

He makes a mistake to look up. He gasps.

San’s eyes are full of tears, his cheeks become a darker hue of red, his hands squeezing the comforter too tight-  _ His eyes. _

Yunho’s cock twitches with interest by seeing San so…  _ so hungry.  _

_ For him _ , Yunho realizes.

“Fuck it,” he curses, struggling to get rid of his shorts. His hands are shaking. Just with a look, Choi San makes him act like a virgin boy who can’t wait to get rid of the tit

“San, I-”

“I’m clean.” San interrupts him off. His voice is sort of hoarse. He moaned, whined the whole time. 

Yunho’s dick twitches again.

“O-oka-y,” He stutters, then forces himself to inhale.

San nods, biting his lips. He gets up, turning around, stands on his fours. Yunho looks at him with bewilderment, and can't understand what he is trying to do. Then, San arches his back off impossibly, Yunho catches it quickly but his brain circuits. 

He stays frozen there, his eyes wandering from the broad shoulders to tiny waist to plump ass presented to him as if it is a gift. 

“Okay okay okay.” Yunho repeats himself. He places his hands on San’s ass. San moans at the contact, pushing his ass back onto Yunho’s big hands. 

Yunho marvels at the sight of his hands nearly covering it. He gulps down. He is not sure if he can endure until the end. The need of cum is already present at his stomach.

“Yunho,” San whines, throwing a sultry glance at Yunho who decides that San is trying to kill him.

“I- You need to guide me.” 

A realization appears in San's eyes. He stares at Yunho too long for the taller’s liking. Yunho averts his gaze, feeling too self-conscious all of a sudden. Then, San giggles lightly, shaking his ass playfully. Yunho sighs, grateful to San that the air becomes more bearable. 

“Grab the lube,  _ baby _ .” 

It awakens something in Yunho. San sometimes calls him with pet names just to mess around. It isn’t new or weird. They are close enough to mess with each other like that. Yet, an urge to hear more awakens something in his deepest.

Yunho stands on one of his feet to fetch the lube that is in the drawer. He looks up at San again, waiting for him to say something.

San gestures to the bed, watching Yunho crawling behind him. 

“Start with one finger, make sure to use enough lube.” San instructs him slowly, hearing the cap of the lube opening.

Yunho holds his lubed middle finger against the hole. It twitches, clenching around the air. He pushes his finger in. He listens to San’s humming. San clenches around his finger. Yunho raises one of his eyebrows. 

“Are you- Have you done this before?” Yunho asks, watching the tip of San’s ears becoming a hue of pink. Yunho smirks, listening to his guts and curling his finger in.

“Answer me, Sannie.” 

San moans, the digit inside of him rubs his walls, stimulating him deliciously. 

“Y-Yes! Add another please!” He squeaks, gripping tight onto the comforter. He feels another finger joining the other. He moans, arching his back more. Yunho’s fingers are long, reaching inside where he can’t reach by himself.

“Naughty boy,” Yunho whispers, leaning over to put a kiss between San’s shoulder blades. San mewls, drool dripping onto the pillow under his head.

“What do you imagine when you finger himself like this, baby?” Yunho purrs, turning his fingers, rubbing the walls to earn a moan from the other.

“I- I-” 

San babbles incoherently. He can’t think. He can’t focus. He can’t talk. His vision blurs. The fingers make him feel so  _ so good.  _ He screams into the pillow when his orgasm hits him out of blue, tightening around the digits. 

Yunho’s fingers stop. 

“Sannie-”

“Please,” San sobs. “More.” 

He fucks himself on Yunho’s fingers, clenching and unclenching. 

Yunho obeys him, easily makes his wish come true. He adds another finger when one of his fingers touches something spongy. San moans louder than before. 

“Yes! T-there!” 

Yunho avoids the spot. He kisses San’s nape after licking it.

“I asked a question. Answer me and I will.”

Yunho’s breath caresses his nape, goosebumps appearing on San’s skin. He whines, his never fading blush only becoming darker.

He mumbles into the pillow. 

“Hm?”

Yunho rubs his fingers roughly, San clenches around them instantly. The stimulation is too much, everything is too much, yet San wants more. He wants Yunho to fuck him like there is no tomorrow. He wants everything Yunho offers to him.

“You!” He cries out when Yunho asks him again.

The fingers inside of him slow down, they are moving softer, kinder. San sobs, he has never thought of declaring something like that while in this vulnerable position.

“Fuck,” Yunho mutters and bites his ear before licking. 

“You are _so fucking_ _hot_ , San. I- Fuck.” 

San blinks. He looks over his shoulders, only to find Yunho’s burning gaze focusing on him. 

“W-what?” He squeaks weakly. To be honest, he thought Yunho would find it gross, fingering himself while thinking of Yunho. Yet, the other behind San doesn’t seem to mind it at all. He gives his weight on his heels, jerking himself off, his eyes never leave San’s. 

“D-Don’t you- uhm Aren’t you grossed out?” San asks although his eyes can’t seem to leave Yunho’s hand moving up and down hastily. His cock is long and thick. San gulps down, he can’t wait to have it inside. 

“Does it look like I’m grossed out?”

Yunho groans, squeezes the base of his dick. 

“Yunho.” San mewls, his eyes half-lidded. Yunho jerking off to him is the last straw for him to endure all these. 

He wants Yunho.

“Hurry up,” San whispers.

Yunho curses more, leaving his dick. His hands find home in San’s ass again. He parts the soft cheeks, seeing the hole gaping around nothing. He closes and opens his eyes. 

“Tell me if it hurts? Hm?” 

“I will say “star” if I want you to stop, okay? Now hurry the fuck up.” San chides. 

Yunho doesn’t ponder more. He grabs the base of his dick, pushes it in slowly. 

San moans at the stretch, Yunho is bigger than he thinks although he saw it earlier. It rubs against every centimeter of his walls. San can’t hold himself more, he lets his upper body down on the bed. If not for Yunho’s hands holding his hips, he is sure he would collapse all together on the bed. 

“Fuck,” Yunho groans.

San’s hole convulses around him. He tightens his hold on the other’s hips, the tightness around his cock is not helping at all. He exhales through his nose. The friction is delicious. 

“Oh,  _ oh Yunho.” _

Yunho groans, instinctively thrusting into the warm heat. San mewls, he is so  _ full _ . 

“Fuck, sorry.” Yunho bites his lips, calming himself down is harder than he thought when San’s warmth wraps him tightly.

“N-no,” San breathes. 

“Fuck me.”

If Yunho’s heart skips a beat by that look San throws at him quickly over his shoulders, it is no one’s business.

He pulls slowly, the hole clenching and unclenching around him, then he pushes back all the way. San makes a sound between a mewl and moan. Yunho gets incredibly harder just from the sound. 

He stops holding back.

He drags his dick out of the hole, only to fuck San harder. Every moan he punches out of San with his thrusts is music to his ears, fueling him to do more. To pleasure San more. 

Yunho holds San by his waist, then pushes him into the bed, using it as leverage to fuck San deeper.

“Yunho, oh my god.” San wails helplessly.

San cries out when Yunho’s cock stimulates his sweet spot. He won’t last long, his stomach spasming, his orgasm starts to build gradually. 

“I-” 

Yunho delivers a particular hard thrust, cutting San off effectively. He is chasing his own orgasm and San is tightening around him so much. 

It happens all so fast and sudden. Yunho leans over, never stopping his hips even once, grabs San’s face, turning him. Their gaze met with each other for a second. 

“I love you.” 

Yunho blurts out before kissing San.

San moans into the kiss, mewling when Yunho’s tongue licks into his mouth. He sucks Yunho’s tongue, earning a throatful groan.

Yunho cums with a shuddering groan, filling San with his cum. San follows him a second late, the warmth of Yunho dripping inside feels too much.

Yunho places his forehead on San’s nape, his softening cock is still inside of the other. He tries to catch his breath. The fog in his mind is clearing now. He blushes at the sudden confession.

He retreats, pulling his cock out of the hole. His cum immediately drips out of the hole and Yunho’s cock twitches albeit spent. 

“Sannie-”

“Do you mean it?”

San turns over, grimacing at the pain on his lower part. Will they have any schedule tomorrow? If so, he is so badly fucked up. 

He stares at Yunho, waiting for an answer. Yunho scratches his nose, not meeting with San’s expectant eyes. 

“Uhm, yes?” 

He presses his lips together, San’s silence bothering him. Should he lie and say it was a joke? Was it too late for this? He internally panics. He never thought of confessing before, let alone getting rejected.

It seems San has other plans. San wraps his arms around Yunho, gently he pulls the other closer. 

“I love you too.” 

He waits for Yunho to comprehend. First, Yunho’s cheeks redden, then his eyes shine brighter than Sirius. Then, he bumps his nose onto San’s, chuckling giddily. 

A scream along with bangs on the wall startles them. 

“I’m trying to sleep! Shut the fuck up now!” Wooyoung’s voice reaches them. 

They stare at the wall a minute too long before laughing quietly. 

“Let’s take a shower.” Yunho suggests, getting up from the bed. He fetches some underwear with shirts to wear. He passes some to San. 

He turns to San, then scoops him up with bridal style, earning a delight sequel. 

“You are spoiling me.” He giggles, wrapping his arms around Yunho, resting his head on the broad shoulder. He feels so exhausted already, how can Yunho move around like it is nothing more than an exercise?

“Then, you better get used to it.” 

Yunho shoulders the bathroom’s door, settling San down to the counter. He nuzzles San’s neck, a sound between squeak and giggle enrichens his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/cherriesannie)


End file.
